mechanus_archivefandomcom-20200215-history
Eyrien
The feylands of Eyrien are lands driven by pursuit of artistic validation and evocation. To create art in Eyrien is one of the only true uniting forces of the country - whether you work, rule, or keep to yourself, each citizen is culturally expected and obligated to pursue some form of art on their own, whether to success or not. Eyrien is an all-fey country. There are some visitors of other races, but no officially-recognized immigrants. The country is seated on the shell of Folham, a turtle-like Carrier of The Flock. Cities Corenne- The home of the country's academics, residents of Corenne are often shunned or ridiculed for favoring theory over practice. Nevertheless, it is they who study the theory and structure of art, analyzing it and attempting to learn more from it. The city's greatest academy is known as Foyiua Siri'io (lit. The Garden of Thought). Their efforts have led to many breakthroughs in the process of creating art - uncovering new systems of musical notation, sculpting compounds, etc. Nevertheless, a stigma still remains. Sylvaea- The closest to a metropolis Eyrien has. The skin of Folham's limb makes for the entire city seeming to be built on a tiled, moss-green series of cool stone tablets, making the city's structure slightly irregular, but aesthetically pleasing. Tall buildings rise, with the low sound of rushing water a constant in the city's streets. Sylvaea is known for producing a majority of the country's famed text-based art, including poetry, stories, and manifestos. Taomielle- A city built on the incline of Folham's shell, Taomielle is divided into high districts and low districts - the city is built on a series of balcony-like tiers, with long staircases connecting each level. The city is known for for material pieces of art - ie. stone and metalwork, sculpting and crafting. Rominique- The capital, and the location of a giant tree, somehow transferred from the surface of the original Eyrien to the center of Folham's shell. Nonfey are strictly forbidden from entering. The country's ruler is found here - though specifically where is never mentioned. Fey that rely on vegetation or forestry to survive are most commonly found here. Arvielles- The closest thing Eyrien has to a seaside town. While somewhat lower-class than the rest of the nation's cities, people here live happily, amongst small communities free from over-judgmental elders. Sometimes derided as a haven of "casuals", the more judgmental of the fey population will turn up their nose if they find out an artist comes from this peaceful community. Chalatte- The city of curation. Chalatte is a city less known for the art produced, and more for the art displayed - museums of all types and varieties line the streets. In a similar balcony-like configuration to Taomielle, Chalatte is home to collectors and appreciators of art - retired citizens are likely to be found here, spending the rest of their days admiring and curating the new arrivals from aspiring artists around the nation. Requevoir- The city of seclusion. The most dedicated artists abandon almost all their worldly possessions to come here - newcomers are allowed only what they can carry. They live there for years at a time, locked away in an alcove or a loft somewhere, concentrating on nothing but perfecting their craft. While there is little to no community to speak of, and residents often leave the country with severely impaired social ability, the quality and quantity of art produced is staggering. In fey culture, one who has spent time here is almost automatically viewed with a higher measure of respect. Government Local Topics Category:Settings Category:Flock